There are systems employed for indoor positioning that are typically based on inertial navigation wherein these systems generally incorporate technologies such as Global Positioning System (GPS). With increasing technological advances and a consumer spending driven economy, businesses are looking to find ways to gather data to track consumer foot traffic within the retail space to increase sales other than using GPS systems. Given the recent slump in brick and mortar stores challenged by increasing on line purchases, the ability to gather information about shoppers spending habits, traffic through the stores or even being able to reduce the number of store personnel is critical to the survival of some stores, such as specialty stores.